candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 425/Versions
This level has had the most versions out of any other, with six. Timeline: *Original version - 10 (FB) or 9 (mobile + glitch)-move bombs, 230 blue candies, toffee tornadoes being indestructible even by special candies. *Second version (October 2013) - 15-move bombs, 200 blue candies, toffee tornadoes can be removed by special candies for five moves. *Third version (Identical to Original version, February 2014) - 10-move bombs, 230 blue candies, toffee tornadoes can be removed by special candies for five moves. *Fourth version (May 28, 2014) - 15-move bombs, 230 blue candies, toffee tornadoes can be removed by special candies for five turns. From August, 2014 onward, special candies can permanently remove toffee tornadoes. *Fifth version (December 2014) - 15-move bombs, 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations, 200 blue candies, special candies can permanently remove toffee tornadoes. *Sixth (present) version (May 2015) - 15-move bombs, 5 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations, 200 blue candies, special candies can permanently remove toffee tornadoes. or | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} Original version *''This is the version between its original release and October 2013. The difficulty for this version was rated Insanely Hard.'' *The candy bombs had 10 moves. Due to a glitch, mobile versions feature 9-move bombs at the start. The bomb timers are what makes this level very frustrating, as they are out of reach most of the time due to the icing below. *Toffee tornadoes used to have different mechanics, being indestructible even by special candies. Their permanent presence made this level extremely difficult. **Although, with the next episode introduced, Toffee Tornadoes can be removed with special candies, but only for five moves. | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = Very Hard}} Second version This is the version between October 2013 and February 2014. The difficulty for this version was rated '''Very Hard'. Difficulty *This level was almost impossible to grade. People had finished this level on their first try, yet for some it can take over 200 tries. This level was hugely based on luck, but with the right tactics, it can be made easier. 200 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combos, they get taken care of by themselves. *This level has gained hatred due to the luck element on this level, as the tornadoes leave you crossing your fingers hoping your plans are not ruined. or | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} Third Version The original version was used again during February 2014 and May 27, 2014, also rated Insanely Hard. Between this version and the original, they are nearly identical with one exception: The difference between this version over the other which was first released is that the toffee tornadoes can be removed by special candies for five moves. | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} Fourth Version *This version spans between May 28 and November 26, 2014. The difficulty was Insanely Hard. Differences *The requirement for blue candies was 230 during that time. *The bomb count used to be 15 during that time. **Additionally, after the new episodes, Candy Kaiju and Fizzy Falls are introduced in August, toffee tornadoes can be permanently removed by the effects of special candies. However, these mechanics was introduced in mobile versions first. Walkthrough | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Fifth Version *This version spans between November 2014 and May 2015. The difficulty of this version is . Differences *The requirement for blue candies was 200 during that time. *With the significant nerf, only 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are required. Walkthrough | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = }} Sixth Version (present) *This level was buffed on May 2015. Differences *The requirement for blue candies was 200 during that time. *With the buff, 5 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are required again. *3 of the icings' layers have been added. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp (Episode 29) levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels which are reverted to the original version Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels